1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stringer and a shelf as part of a frame for a workbench, table, workstation or other like furniture.
2. Description of Related Art
Stringers are used to span between rear legs of a workbench, table, workstation or other like furniture to provide stability against toppling. Shelves are generally attached toward the front to an underside of a working surface atop the workbench, table, workstation or like furniture or as part of a hutch.
It would be desirable to enhance stability to the workbench, table, workstation or other like furniture beyond that afforded by a stringer alone and yet provide for additional shelf space.